


It was all a dream.

by FrozenMaelstrom



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMaelstrom/pseuds/FrozenMaelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was just a prank, no one was supposed to die. Why did I let this happen?' These were the thoughts Josh while he stood there waiting for his fate. The screech of the wendigo scared Josh. Josh hid nearby and saw the wendigo bring a body. 'What should I do.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream?

The mines was eerily quiet, well except for the person who was sobbing.

'Why? This is not going according to plan. Why did I think this prank was a good idea? Was it really worth it? To lose their trust. Why?'

That was the question that flooded Josh's mind. It was just a prank no one was supposed to die. First it was his sisters and then his friends. One by one being killed of by some monster. The guilt within him was killing him. He should've listen to Dr. Hill. He was right the prank didn't solve anything, in fact it made him be despised by his friends. He should've stayed on his meds. And maybe this would've never happened. And maybe all his friends won't hate him and they will actually be alive at this moment. This time he has no one to blame except for himself.

Beth's and Hannah's hallucinations weren't helping either. They constantly told him how much he fucked up. Not only did he let them die but he was the sole responsible to his friends' death. Especially what he did to Sam. Oh god, Sammy, he hated himself so much for putting her through so much. She was there when he needed her. And she helped him with the death of his sister. They had a connection only to be severed by this stupid prank.

'Maybe it will come back for me and finish me once and for all.' Josh thought.

Josh looked around the mine and saw something move. Scared, Josh didn't move a muscle. It was one of those monsters and with a new body. Then the monster left quickly. Josh was getting hungry and went towards the body. He knew cannibalism is sick but he was so desperate for food and he doesn't know how long he will be in the mines.

But when Josh got a look at the body he almost threw up.

"No! Anyone but you Sammy!" Josh cried in agony as he shed even more tears.

Josh looked at Sam's lifeless body, there was a hole in her abdomen.

Josh hugged the corpse as he cried even more. But there was a noise that alerted Josh that there was someone in the mines. Josh's eyes widen as he realized it was the monster.

Josh didn't care anymore, Sammy was dead, he had no other reason to be alive. Josh put Sam's body on the ground and got up. The wendigo saw him and screeched. The wendigo went towards its prey ready to finish him off. The wendigo grabbed Josh and lifted him up from the ground. Josh saw that the monster had a butterfly tattoo and instantly recognized it.

"I'm so sorry Hannah, it was all my fault. I'm ready, you can kill me now." Josh said as he closed his eyes and waited for the strike.

Suddenly Josh was dropped onto the floor but when he looked up the wendigo was gone. Josh looked behind him and didn't see Sam's body. In fact, Josh wasn't even in the mines anymore. He was in a black void. Josh walked aimlessly through the dark void searching for anything.

But he hasn't seen anything.

'Josh.' Josh heard someone whisper his name. Nothing to lose Josh decided to follow the voice. The voice was so soothing, oddly enough it seemed familiar.

Suddenly Josh was blinded by a bright light. Josh had to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure standing in front of him. His eyes widen when he realized who it was.

"Beth!" Josh exclaimed.  
The figure known as Beth nodded and was soon enveloped in a hug. Beth smiled as she hugged her brother.

"I missed you so much Beth. I am the reason why you and Hannah are gone. I'm so sorry." Josh told his sister as he cried.

Beth shook her head as she listen to her brother.

"Oh Josh what would you do without us. You need to stop blaming yourself, you had nothing to do with the prank." Beth informed Josh.

"Maybe if I didn't get so drunk that I passed out I could have helped and you both will still be alive." Josh insisted that he was at fault.

Beth then began to fade, Josh got scared.

"No wait! You can't leave me just yet Beth." Josh said as he clinged to Beth like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry Josh but it is time to wake up." Beth said as she faded from view.

Josh opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. He was back at his room. Josh looked at his nightstand where there was clock and it said '7:00'. Josh got up from bed and looked around, he saw a suitcase.

He walked towards the calendar he had on the wall. It said January 31, 2014.

Josh was confused, he thought he was dreaming again. How could he have dreamt about a whole year, everything was so vivid. Josh grabbed the door handle and opened the door leading to the hallway. He saw Hannah's room and walked towards it. He grabbed the door handle and was scared to twist it and open it only to see an empty room. But then he heard someone talking inside Hannah's room.

Josh slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Josh widen his eyes as he saw Hannah talking to Beth. Josh let out tears and hoped that this wasn't a dream.

Beth noticed Josh started to cry and got up and went towards him.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Asked the concerned sister.

Josh didn't say anything but he rushed towards Beth and gave her a hug and said

"You're real."

"Of course I'm real. Did you have another nightmare?" Beth told Josh.

Hannah got up from the bed and joined in on the hug.

"You're here too Hannah." Josh said.

"Here I am and I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Hannah told her brother.

"Yeah I had another nightmare but this time it was so vivid. There was so much pain." Josh informed his sisters.

"But it was just a nightmare, you're safe now Josh." Beth replied.

'Yeah, just a nightmare' Josh thought as he kept hugging his sisters like lifeline.

'Just a nightmare'


	2. Sammy

Samantha woke up from her sleep by the ringing of her phone. Sam groaned as the sunshine from the window hit her eyes. Her eyes then moved to towards her phone and saw that it was ten o’clock and that she had ten missed calls from Hannah. Samantha waited a few moments for Hannah to call back and she did. Samantha answered her phone and said,  
“What’s up Han, need something?”   
“Sam, you need to get here quick!” said the distressed Hannah.  
Alarmed with Hannah’s tone, Sam got up from her bed.  
“What happened?” Sam said with concern as she quickly got ready to leave and head towards the Washington household.  
“It’s Josh, he had a really bad nightmare, and he thinks Beth and me are dead. And he is constantly calling her name.” said the crestfallen twin.  
“Where is Josh right now?” Sam asked her best friend.  
“He is in our room right now with Beth and currently hugging Beth like she will disappear any second now.” Said the emotional Hannah. “I got to go Sam, he is calling for me. Get here quickly.”  
“I’m on my way.” Sam responded as Hannah ended the call.   
Samantha changed from her pajamas and quickly put her yoga pants and a shirt and a hoodie on too. Then she grabbed her keys and got into her car with one thought in mind,   
‘Hang on Josh. I’m on my way.’  
Washington household   
Beth and Hannah’s Room  
Josh sat on Beth’s bed hugging Beth like she would disappear at any moment notice. He told them about is vivid dream. Told them about their disappearance and how they were declared dead. Told them about the prank that led them to their death. And how miserable he was for a whole year. And how he stopped taking his medications. And how he devised a sadistic prank to get them back for last year. Only to led to his own demise as he was taken to the mines to suffer. The deaths of their friends. Then realization struck Josh like a train.  
The monster that grabbed Josh was Hannah because of that tattoo on her arm. Beth rubbed her brother’s back as he cried and told them about his nightmare. Beth let out a few tears as she saw how devastated Josh was. Beth saw Hannah calling someone, probably Sam, to help them with Josh.  
Suddenly Josh removed himself and called out for Hannah.  
Hannah ended the call when she heard her brother calling for her.  
“Don’t worry Josh, I’m right here and so is Beth. We’re both alive and will be for a long time.” Hannah told her brother as she cried. As she never saw Josh have a breakdown as bad as this. He was always the strong one, he was always the on who took care of them when their parents would leave for a long time for a business trip. But today he needs their help and Beth and Hannah won’t let him down.   
Beth joined in on the hug and said,   
“Yeah Josh, we will always be here. The three Washington's will always be together, no matter where we are, we will always be connected.”  
The Washington trio sat there as the twins were helping their older brother through his nightmare. The sat there for thirty minutes when they heard someone knocking on the door. Beth and Hannah shared a glance to who will open the door seeing how they were still hugging Josh. Josh was clinging more to Hannah therefore Beth slipped out the embrace and headed downstairs for the door.   
Beth opened the door only to be confronted by a concerned blond. Beth ushered for Sam to enter and she did.  
“How is he?” asked Sam as she saw red and puffy Beth’s eyes were from crying and assumed the worst.  
“One of the worst breakdown he has ever had. He had this nightmare where we went to the lodge where Emily, Mike, Jessica, Matt, and Ashley pranked Hannah and Hannah ran into the forest and I followed and apparently Hannah and I died. Then how he spent a year blaming himself for our deaths. He told us how he created this cruel prank to get back at every one for causing his little sister's death. But then there was a monster near the cabin that was killing everyone until he was the last survivor. His dream was so vivid, he felt the pain in his nightmare.” Beth said as her voice cracked and let out a few tears.  
Sam was horrified at how vivid the nightmare was. Tomorrow they were supposed to be at the lodge but being here for Josh is important and the trip needs to be canceled. Sam and Beth went upstairs towards Hannah and Beth’s room.   
Sam could hear Josh sobbing form outside and her heart shattered into a million pieces. Sam opened the door and entered the room followed by Beth. Sam saw Hannah hugging Josh and trying to calm him but failing as she too was crying.   
Josh heard someone enter the room and opened his eyes only to look into the eyes of Sam’s. Hazel meeting green. Josh let removed himself from Hannah and walked backwards until his back hit the wall while he was muttering,   
“No Sam, oh god you’re not dead.”  
Sam’s eyes watered seeing how Josh was affected by his nightmare and responded,   
“Josh, I’m here and I’m not leaving.”   
Sam walked towards Josh seeing how he wouldn’t move, probably still scared, well he did see his friends die. Sam embraced Josh as Josh remembered from his nightmare on how he betrayed Sam’s trust. And how he felt when she saw her lifeless corpse. Josh cried even more, and squeezed Sam tighter but Sam didn’t mind, as long as he felt comfortable in her arms.   
“It’s okay Josh, I’m here, and everything is going to be alright. You don’t have to be scared anymore.” Sam said lovingly.  
Josh looked up at Sam’s hazel eyes and said,   
“Okay I trust you Sammy.”


	3. Are you ok?

Josh was finally able to sleep on Beth’s bed. Hannah, Beth and Sam shared a troubled look as they witnessed Josh at his worst. The nightmare did take a toll on him. The trio left the room and went down stairs.   
“We need to cancel the trip to the lodge.” Beth suggested. “We can’t go anywhere, we need to help Josh, like how he helped us.”   
Hannah nodded, she remembers Josh always rushing to help the twins with any problems like the time when was a freshman in high school she was being bullied. Josh was quickly the one the start the fight and showed the bully to never mess with the Washington’s again.   
“Sam can you call Chris and tell him to get here.” Beth said, “And Hannah can you call the rest of the gang and tell them we are canceling the trip due to family issues.”   
Sam nodded and got her phone and quickly dialed Chris.   
Chris was having a great dream, he finally grew the balls to ask Ashley out on a date. The date was amazing he took her out to a five star restaurant and after that they went for a walk through the park where it was being illuminated by the moon’s reflection. They sat down on bench and both sat down in a comfortable silence. Chris grabbed Ashley’s hand and both blushed furiously. They looked at each other and Chris started to lean in but was suddenly interrupted by ringing of his phone.  
Chris opened his eyed to realize it was all a dream.  
“Dammit.” He cursed. He looked at his ringing phone and reluctantly picked it up and answered.   
“Hello.”   
“Hey Chris, you need to get here quickly.” Sam told him.  
“It better be worth it Sam, I was having an awesome dream.” Chris said as he heard Sam laugh through the phone.  
“Another dream of you and Ashley. Besides that it’s about Josh, he had this really bad nightmare and is really scared and we think he needs his bro to help him out.” Sam informed Chris.  
Chris blushed when Sam figured out his dream but was quickly replaced with concern for his best friend.   
“I’ll be there in a sec.” And with that he ended the call.  
Hannah came back to the room and informed Sam and Beth that she already contacted the gang and told them that the trip was canceled.   
Beth, Hannah, Sam sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Chris to arrive.  
“Hannah maybe you should be there whenever Josh wakes up. We don’t need him to wake up and freak out thinking it was a dream.” Beth suggested.  
Hannah nodded and quickly left the living room and headed up stairs.   
Thirty minutes have passed and Chris was still not here. But then there was a knock on the door and Sam quickly got up to open the door. She expected a blond, she got a blond but not the right one.   
“Jessica!” Sam exclaimed in surprise. Sam got a good look at Jessica and noticed the concern in her eyes. “Come on in.”   
Jessica walked in and noticed the crestfallen atmosphere.  
“So what’s the real reason for the trip being canceled?” Jessica asked Beth.  
“Let’s wait for Chris, I don’t want to repeat myself.” Beth sullenly said.  
Jessica nodded and sat down near Beth and was joined by Sam. Another thirty minutes have passed and Jessica couldn’t handle the silence and was going to say something but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.   
Beth got up to open the door and was greeted by a concerned blond.   
“Sorry I’m late, couldn’t find my keys, how’s Josh?” Chris said with worry.  
Beth ushered Chris in and went back to her seat on the couch. Chris followed her and waited till Beth explained the situation. Sam not wanting to hear about it again went upstairs to check on Hannah and Josh. Sam opened the door to Hannah’s room and was met with Josh awake and sobbing while being comforted by his sister. Sam heart shattered as she heard Josh cry.   
Sam went inside and Josh and Hannah’s eyes went towards her.   
“Josh.” Sam spoke softly. “Your Cochise is here.”  
Josh got up from the bed and walked towards the door but hesitated and went back to the bed where Hannah was. Josh was scared of leaving the room, thinking everything will disappear.  
Sam looked at Josh eyes that were filled with fear and looked at Hannah. Both nodded and Hannah hugged her brother while Sam left the room to get Chris. When Sam walked downstairs she was rushed by Chris who was concerned. Chris walked by Sam and went to Hannah’s room. Sam continued downstairs and knew that Chris and Jess where informed of the situation seeing how Chris quickly went to check on his bro and seeing Jess crying. Jessica was going to check on Josh but was stopped by Sam.  
“Let Chris talk to Josh first and then you can go.” Sam told Jessica.   
Jessica nodded and sat back down.   
Chris walked inside Hannah’s room and saw Josh look like hell. Both initiated eye contact and Josh spoke softly, “Cochise.”   
Chris nodded and moved towards the bed where Josh was.   
“I’m so sorry bro.” Josh apologized.  
“None of that Josh, the prank never happened, you don’t have to be apologize.” Chris spoke softly. “It’s okay Josh, everything is going to be fine we are going to help you. Sam, Beth, Hannah, Jess and I are going to help you from this nightmare.”   
Josh eyes widen when he heard Jessica’s name.   
“Is Jessica okay?” Josh asked.   
“Yes bro she is okay, but the real question is, are you okay?” Chris asked.   
Josh nodded and said, “as long as you all are here.”   
Chris sat down and offered a brotherly hug which Josh happily accepted.  
Josh hugged his bro until he heard someone open the door and he looked up to see Jessica’ beautiful face but saw that her eyes were red and puffy, clearly crying.  
“Jess.”  
“Josh.”


	4. Jealousy?

“Jess.”  
“Josh.”  
Josh removed himself from Chris and got up from the bed. Sam and Beth entered the room.  
Josh was flooded with the memories of his dream. He remembers when the prank did not go according to the plan. He remembers losing his sanity hearing from Mike that Jessica was dead. He remembers seeing her body in the mines. He remembers seeing her jaw ripped off.  
Josh hugged Jessica and Jessica tearfully accepted the hug.  
“Please don’t cry Jessica.” Josh spoke softly.  
Jessica tried to wipe the tears that were spilling from her eyes but Josh did it for her.  
“Please smile for me Jessica. Give me one of your jaw dropping smiles.” Josh told Jess.  
‘I am so sick for that.’ Josh thought.  
Jessica smiled bashfully.  
“There goes that award winning smile.” Josh told Jess.  
Jess blushed but was wondering if this how Josh was dealing with his nightmare.  
Something stirred within Sam hearing Josh flirt with Jess and seeing her blush too, but they have their own way of coping with their issues. So she will let this slide.  
“Are you okay Josh?” Jess asked. “Beth told us about your horrible nightmare.”  
Josh nodded and said, “Yeah that nightmare was really horrible. But it was just a nightmare, as long as I know that everyone is well and alive. I can try to forget about the nightmare with all of your help.”  
Everyone in the room knew that Josh wouldn’t easily forget that nightmare since it was so vivid. But they will help Josh in any way they can.  
Beth went towards Josh and said, “Josh you don’t have to act brave, you know you can confine yourself with us.”  
“I know it’s just that I hate to make you worry especially over me.” Josh told her.  
Josh removed himself from Jess and got teary eyed knowing that he had great friends to help him through his troubles. Hannah and Beth, Josh doesn’t know what he do without them, he cares about them more than he cares about himself and would do anything to protect them.  
“I hate feeling so depressed over a nightmare knowing that you are all safe, so let’s go do something fun.” Josh suggested.  
Hannah nodded and wanted to do something else to help Josh forget about the nightmare but she even knew that the dream would resurface one day.  
“Let’s go for breakfast, I’m starving.” Josh told the group.  
Everyone nodded as they too were hungry. Josh, Jess and the twins got in Josh’s car while Sam took Chris. They arrived at a local pancake joint where Chris had recommended. Once Josh parked his car his friend and sisters got out and entered the restaurant. Josh waited outside for his bro and Sammy. Once they arrived Josh finally entered the restaurant. He saw the twins had already chose a spot for the crew. He saw Jess wave her hands telling him to hurry. Josh looked at Jess but soon the beautiful image he had was replaced with the image of his nightmare. Josh stood there for a while that is until he was bumped into by Sam.  
“Are you okay Josh?” Said the concerned blonde.  
Josh’s image of Jess returned to normal and he looked at Sam and said “Yeah I’m okay.”  
Sam nodded and took Josh’s hand and led him to the table where his friends were. Josh sat down and noticed Jessica’s blue eyes fill with concern.  
“Sorry guys spaced out for minute there.” Josh told his friends who looked at him in concern.  
A waitress came by ready to receive any orders for the customers. As everyone placed an order, Sam too, good thing they had something for. Josh noticed Jess staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He wondered why but he that go when he saw the waitress back with their order. They all ate in a comfortable silence but Josh would hear someone screaming for help. Maybe it was just him because his friends didn’t noticed anything going on.  
They talked about what to do after which Chris suggested that they go play some video games back at the Washington’s place. Surprisingly everyone agreed even Jessica who didn’t like to play video games.  
They left the restaurant and filled the car driving back to the house.  
Once they arrived, Josh was excited, everything was normal, he almost forgot about his nightmare. That is until he heard the horrifying screech of the wendigo. Josh stiffened in fear and dared to move an inch. While everyone had entered the house, well except for Sam she saw Josh’s green eyes fill with fear. She wondered why and then saw him stiffen and didn’t move for a minute. Sam walked up to Josh, wondering what triggered such actions.  
Sam shook Josh’s shoulder relieving him from his state and saw his once fearful eyes change to ones filled with confusion.  
“What happened back there Josh?” Sam questioned.  
Josh no wanting to make Sam even more concern told her it was nothing. Sam let it slide, not wanting to resurface whatever Josh witnessed.  
“You know you can talk to me whenever Josh.” Sam informed Josh.  
Josh nodded and went inside the house followed by Sam. Josh entered the living room and saw Chris setting up the Wii.  
“So what game are we going to play Cochise?” Josh asked.  
“We are going to play Super Smash Brother and we are doing teams based on skill level. Since Josh is the best and Jess has no experience whatsoever, that will be one team.” Chris said.  
“I hope you don’t mind Josh.” Jess told Josh.  
Josh sat down beside Jess on the couch and put his arm around her and said, “Don’t worry Jess I’m sure we are going to win.”  
“Don’t get too cocky Josh.” Sam said with a smirk.  
Before Josh could have responded Chris said, “The next team will be Sam and I. Since Sam is second in skill and I on the other hand, not so much. Then the last team will be the twins as they both are equal in skill.”  
Everyone nodded and sat down on the couch while the twins got a chair for themselves. The first match was going to be between Josh and Jess vs Sam and Chris.  
Josh chose Pikachu, Jess Peach, Sam Zelda and Chris chose Yoshi.  
Jess and Josh were the blue team while Chris and Sam were the red team. Josh chose ‘Final Destination’ for their location. They were doing five stocks.  
Josh saw Jess bit her bottom lip nervously.  
“Don’t worry Jess, with me on your team that’s a guarantee win.”  
“We’ll see about that Josh.” Sam said confidence.  
Josh didn’t like the way Sam and Chris were smiling.  
Once their character spawned Josh waited till he heard the countdown.  
‘3, 2, 1. Go!’  
Sam and Chris quickly rushed Josh completely ignoring Jess. Josh’s eyes widen in realization. They were going after him first. Josh’s eyes narrowed well if he going down then he going down with a fight.  
Ten minutes into the game, Josh has lost 3 stocks while Sam lost two, Chris lost four, and Jess still had five.  
Then the smash ball appeared and Sam and Chris quickly went for it. Josh wanted to laugh, good thing he chose Pikachu, his down special broke the ball and Josh unleashed Pikachu’s final smash. Chris groaned as he lost his last life.  
“Chris take one of my lives.” Sam ordered.  
Chris nodded and proceeded to, Josh frowned, and Sam and Chris were good when together.  
Five minutes passed and Josh lost all his lives while Sam lost one.  
It was up to Jessica. Josh looked at Jess only to realize that she was way into the game that she forgot she was playing.  
“Jessica!” Josh exclaimed.  
Jessica removed her eyes from the screen and replied, “Yes Josh.”  
“Did you forgot you were playing?” Josh informed Jess.  
Jess looked down at her hand and saw the controller and said, “Holy shit.” Jess blushed in embarrassment.  
Josh laughed at Jess’s embarrassment.  
“Josh help me.” Jess told Josh.  
“Yeah don’t worry, these loser forgot I can take a life from you to get back into the game.” Josh told Sam.  
Sam frowned and realized her mistake, they should have taken out Jess from the start.  
“Shit.” She cursed.  
Josh focused as he saw his bro get the final smash and destroyed him and Jessica. She was now at two. Josh took on life from Sam and ended Chris. Jess was busy running from Sam and allowing Josh to take her own. Josh managed to get Sam to 180 percent, easily killable but made a mistake which cost his life and Jess’s.  
Jess had only one life left along with Sam but Jess was fresh at zero percent.  
“I guess this is a win for us Chris.” Sam told Chris. Chris was smiling, this will be the first time he won against Josh.  
Josh scoffed, he trusted Jess to win, even though this is the first time playing against Sam whom he trained. Josh looked at Jess and saw her fidget within the couch. Josh out a hand on her knee and said, “Don’t worry Jess, like I said we will win.”  
“How Josh?” She questioned.  
“Just try your best. I trust you.” Josh softly told her.  
Jess blushed and wondered why she usually didn’t get this flustered when talking to Josh.  
Sam looked at the scene with jealousy. Sam switched from Zelda to Sheik. Jess tried her best to attack Sam but Sam knew what to do and was causing some serious damage to Peach. Suddenly a smash ball appeared, Sam quickly headed for it while Jess grabbed a pill and randomly threw it, fortunately or unfortunately, depends who you are looking it from. The pill hit Sam, and revealed itself to be an explosive instantly killing Sam’s character.  
“Game!” The game announced.  
“Blue Team Wins!”  
Jess stared in confusion while Josh leapt into the air, cheering. Sam on the other hand stared at the screen dumbfounded. Chris was sulking in the corner while the twins were laughing hysterically.  
“We won Jessica!” Josh informed Jess.  
Jess faced changed from confusion to excitement and she too leapt into the air. Josh hugged Jess and spun Jess. Jess’s melodious laughter filled the room.  
Samantha left the room, not being able to see Jessica in Josh’s arms like that. Hannah noticed Sam left the room and followed her.  
“Is something wrong Sam?” Questioned Hannah.  
“No everything is alright.” She responded but her eyes said otherwise. Sam’s jealousy increased as she saw Jess and Josh interact.  
Hannah knew something was up but decided to pester Sam. And by the look of her eyes, she knew she was going to do something and that made her nervous. An angry Sam, is a scary Sam.


	5. Two blondes and Clueless Josh

Sam walked into the room only to see Jess siting on Josh’s lap as they were laughing and playing against Beth and Chris. Sam frowned at the interaction but then smiled she had a plan and her plans always work.  
‘No need to get jealous Sam. We got this. Jess is going down.’ Thought Sam as she sat down on the couch near Josh and Jess.  
“So who is winning?” asked Sam.  
“Obviously we are.” Jess replied arrogantly.   
Sam wanted to remove that smirk off her face but settled with a smile.  
Josh and Jess were unbeatable, nobody even came close to winning. Sam was getting angrier by the second.   
They paused the game because Jess needed to go to the bathroom. Jess went upstairs and Sam too because she needed to have a talk with Jessica.  
Sam waited for Jess to leave the bathroom. Jess opened the door and was immediately confronted by Sam.  
“Oh hey Sam, you need something?” Jess asked.  
“Yeah Jess, I’m wondering why you are suddenly into Josh?” Sam asked.  
Jess blushed and said, “Why do you care Sam?”   
“That doesn’t matter.” Sam said as red colored her face.  
Jess eyes widen in realization.  
“Ah. Does little Sammy have a crush on Joshie.” Jess told Sam.  
Sam red face got even darker.  
“N-no I don’t.” Sam stuttered. “Weren’t you interested in Mike?”  
“Well not anymore until I realized how cute Josh is. Besides Josh will place others concerns over his showing what a great guy he is. Mike is a player, can’t really trust that.” Jess informed Sam. “If you need me Sam, I’ll be downstairs seducing the cute, and cuddling Joshie.”  
As Jess headed downstairs, Sam’s eyes filled with anger.   
‘Jess you are messing with the wrong girl. You want a fight, you’ll get a fight.” Sam thought as she headed downstairs.   
First thing Sam saw when she entered the living room was Jess sitting on Josh’s lap again and they were watching a movie with the rest of the gang.   
‘Probably some romantic movies, because Hannah is so excited.’ Thought Sam.  
“Hey Josh, you mind helping me get some drinks?” Sam asked Josh.  
“No, not at all.” Josh said.  
“Jess I need you to move for a sec.” Josh told Jess.  
“Aww, I don’t want to, I’m so comfortable here.” Jess said as she snuggled with Josh.   
Josh blushed when he felt Jess snuggle into him, while Sam was getting angrier.   
“Why don’t I go help Sam? Jess asked.   
“Fine with me.” Sam said as she went to the kitchen followed by Jess.  
“So bro what’s with the sudden attention from Jess?” Asked Chris.  
“I don’t know Cochise, you knew I was always the babe magnet.” Josh said with a cocky smirk.  
The twins rolled their eyes at their ridiculous older brother.   
“Ready to throw in the towel Sammy?” Asked Jess.  
“You got me fucked up Jess, thinking I will give up on Josh.” Sam replied.  
“Well it’s obvious that he will chose me, because who can deny this.” Jess said as she showed off her nice body.  
“Well let’s see how this goes.” Sam said as she grabbed some beverages from the refrigerator. She gave some to Jess and made their way back to the living room. They passed the drinks around and Jess took her seat back on Josh’s lap while Sam went to sit by her best friend.   
“So another romantic movie Hannah.” Sam said.  
“Aww Sammy, why do you have to assume it was me?” Hannah replied.   
Sam gave her the look that said, ‘really Hannah,’  
“Ok, so maybe it was me.” Hannah said with an embarrassed blush on her face.  
Throughout the whole movie, Sam was distracted by Jess and her advances on Josh. The movie came to an end, Sam could see the Hannah in a daze,  
‘Probably daydreaming of Mike.’  
Beth went to the kitchen with Jess and Josh was talking with Chris.   
Hannah saw Sam was a bit off today.  
“Hey, Sammy, what’s wrong?” Hannah asked in a concerned tone.  
“It’s nothing really.” Sam said as her eyes followed Jess.  
“Is it me or has Jess been showing my brother some affection.” Hannah observed.  
“I know right.” Sam replied. “How do you feel about it?”

Hannah shrugged her shoulders and said, “Well I think it’s a bit weird but I know Jess won’t hurt my brother. Though I wish it was you, but you don’t like Josh like that. Right?”  
Sam’s cheeks colored a deep red resembling a tomato. Hannah’s eyes widen and then squealed in excitement.   
“You like-” Hannah was interrupted with Sam putting her hand on her mouth. Josh and Chris looked at Sam and Hannah wondering what made Hannah squeal and Sam’s reason to silencing Hannah.   
“What’s going on?” Josh asked.  
“N-nothing, talking about the movie, you know how Hannah gets all excited.” Sam lied.  
Josh nodded buying into the lie and resumed talking with Chris.   
Sam glared at her best friend while Hannah gave Sam a sheepish smile.  
“So what are you going to do with Jess?” Hannah whispered to Sam.  
“I don’t know.” Sam replied.  
“This is just like a movie, two girls fighting over for a boy.” Hannah excitedly said.  
Sam rolled her eyes and saw that Jess and Beth have returned from the kitchen.  
“So what are we going to watch next?” Asked Beth as she took her seat near her sister.   
“How about horror movie?” Josh suggested.  
Jess, Chris and Beth agreed and since the majority won, they were watching ‘The Conjuring.’  
Sam sat next two Josh but Jess remained on Josh’s lap. Throughout the jump scares Jess would snuggle deeper into Josh. Sam grew angrier when she sees Josh blush darken. And when there was another jump scare, Sam took Josh’s arm and hugged it. Sam smiled when her eyes met Josh’s green eyes. And then gave a grin to Jess when she frowned at her direction.   
‘The battle just began.’ Sam thought.  
‘I’m not going down without a fight.’ Thought Jess.  
Unknown to the blonds a clueless Josh stands in between them.


End file.
